Incanto's Greatest
by Ezleurnoe
Summary: Incanto was once a rich land, but 'The Dark One' destroyed it. After ten years of rejuvenation, a thirteen years-old boy and his trusty Exceed joined the trouble-making guild, Fierymark, a guild that looks up to Fairytail of Fiore. Come now and join his quest to face strong guilds, become an incredible wizard and, maybe, know his true identity.
1. Introduction and OC Form

Hello, everyone! This is the recreation of my previous fanfic 'Incanto' because of certain things. Anyway, I'm accepting OCs, because it'll be more fun having others than using my own OCs…..so….let's start!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Incanto is a rich and peaceful country that is just about a few miles from Fiore. It is the home of several amazing and great wizards that have legends of their own. Although, one day, an evil wizard called 'The Dark One' has destroyed every single inch of this majestic country, which led to the rising of chaos and destruction in Incanto. After ten years, the country has slowly recovered, but has suffered greatly…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Uuuggghhh…." A boy moaned as he tried his best to sit up.

"Nya, you're really sluggish today, Nagi! Just like yesterday, the before that, and the day before that, _and_ the day before that…" A cat said continuously as he continued to recite.

"B-Be quiet, Eliot! Uuuhhh…." The boy named Nagi muttered. He had messy, pink hair with a few red strands, a peach complexion, red eyes, and a medium build. He wore clothes that are related to martial arts, which include a red and white mangrove or Chinese jacket, white pants and sandals.

The cat named Eliot laughed. "Sorry, Nagi!" This cat is an Exceed that has a round head and big, black eyes. His underbelly and face is red white the rest of him is black, except for a few white spots. "I just can't help but laugh at your downfall…"

Nagi sighed as the train he was currently riding on has stopped. "Alright! We're here!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nagi and Eliot got off the train, but Nagi still felt a bit queasy. "Ugh…Where's the guild Evangeline was talking about?"

Eliot got out a map from his carrying bag and looked at it closely. "Okay…so we're currently at the train station, which is at the far east of Maron Town, and the guild we're looking for is at the far west of the town!"

"Whoa, that's far! But who cares?!" Nagi smirked as he shouted and fist-pumped in the air, "Let's go, to Fierymark!"

"Alright!" Eliot exclaimed as he and Nagi rushed to the Fierymark guild.

What's next? Find out next time!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**OC FORM**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality: (Please be detailed)**

**Biography:**

**Appearance: (Please include the guild mark and clothes)**

**Magic: (Please make it detailed if possible)**

**Guild:**

**Okay, so here are the guilds that will be shown in the stories:**

**Fierymark: The guild of the main character. A very trouble-some guild, but is known to be one of the strongest guilds. They look up to Fairytail of Fiore, and are determined to be as strong as them, or even surpass them. They're known for their friendship and bonds with one another. (Mark= a small fire inside a bigger fire)**

**Raven Tale: An independent guild whose intentions are yet to be known. Most of the members of this guild are mysterious and have secret objectives, but they're neither a light guild nor a dark guild, but it is still yet to be known as well. (Mark= A bat on top of a star)**

**Blackthorn: A dark guild that only takes up jobs related to killing, assassinating, murdering and the like. It is one of most feared dark guilds of Incanto and, maybe soon, Fiore. (Mark= A dagger with flowing blood from the tip)**

**Pixie's Forest: A new light guild that joined the ranks. Most of the members here are kids and teens that just learned or used their magic. This guild encourages the members to become great wizards when they become older. (Mark= A butterfly)**

**Mystic Knights: This is the strongest and top guild of Incanto. This guild's strength pars with both Sabertooth and Fairytail of Fiore. Members of this guild are wizards with incredible strength, power, intelligence and magic. (Mark= Two swords that are crossed over each other)**

**Blood Eclipse: This is the strongest dark guild of Incanto that has already gotten the attention of both Fiore's and Incanto's Magic Councils. They're small in number, but great and deadly in power. The one thing that fuels and drives this guild is hatred. (Mark= A moon with a sword-slash across it)**

**Please send in some OCs! Arigato Gozaimasu!**


	2. The New Fierymark Member!

**Thank you for the people who have sent their OCs! Arigato Gozaimasu! I'm still accepting, so send in those OCs! Let the story begin…**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Nagi was panting heavily when he arrived at Fierymark's entrance. Eliot hit his head with a fish and yelled, "Why the heck did we go THAT fast?!" He then started inhaling and exhaling deeply.

All that Nagi did was laughed tiredly and said, "Well…I want to join Fierymark as soon as possible…besides…" He glared at Eliot and shouted, "You were flying! How could you possibly get tired if you're the flying while I was the one running?!"

The two started fighting until they heard a female voice. "Um, are you two going inside? If not, please leave." A woman of twenty was standing at the guild's entrance, looking at them. She has long and wavy green hair that compliments her peach complexion. She has green eyes and was average in height. She wore a pink tube top with a red blazer over it, a pink mini skirt, and purple legs-warmers and high-heels. She has several gold bangles on both her arms and her red Fierymark is located at her left's backhand.

"Who's the pretty lady?" Eliot asked, his eyes becoming hearts as he flew towards the woman.

Before Eliot could land on her chest, she grabbed her whip, used it to tangle the Exceed in it and threw him to a tree. "Human or cat, I still hate perverts…"

Eliot grumbled as he flew back to Nagi. "Nya, I'm scared of her now…"

Nagi sighed. "…I'm sorry that Eliot tried to…you know…" He laughed awkwardly and immediately said, "We're here to join Fierymark! May I speak to your Master?"

The woman looked at him from head to toe. Smirking, she grabbed both Nagi and Eliot and exclaimed, "Of course! We're always happy to have new members to the family!" She then towed them into the guild and opened the big, brown, wood doors.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

As they entered the guild, they were greeted by wine barrels and glasses. "Um…is everyday like this?" Nagi asked, dodging a wine barrel, but Eliot got caught in it.

"Wwaahh!" Eliot screamed as the barrel hit him and threw him to the wall. "Uugghh…"

"Uh, yep, everyday." The woman said happily. "By the way, I'm Akira Songbird, nice to meet you…" She trailed off.

Nagi looked at her and said, "Oh, my name is Nagi…Nagi Springfield."

Akira smirked and for some reason, left him immediately. "H-Hey, Akira! Where are you going?!"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Eliot groaned as he was picked up by a mysterious person. "Hey, are you okay?"

The Exceed blink as he tried to form the figure in front of him. He saw a girl about fourteen years old and has waist-length, straight, blue-black hair and her bangs are swept to the left. She has blue eyes and she wears a pair of purple glasses on top of her head. She wore a purple collared shirt under a black vest with a ruffled skirt which is a mixture of brown and purple color. She wears black knee-high boots and two navy-blue wristbands, one on each hand. Her guild mark is located on her left forearm and is violet. "Uh…hello…yeah, I'm alright…"

The girl smiled. "Well that's good to hear!" She then put Eliot on the guild's bar counter.

Eliot looked around and saw so many people having a riot. He then turned to face a girl, his right paw extended. "Hello, I'm Eliot, the Fish Dragonslayer!"

The girl shook the Exceed's small paw. "Nice to meet you, Eliot! I'm Rei Kagami." She then giggled. "Fish Dragonslayer? Hehe, never heard of it."

"Well, if you really want to know how I got that title…" Eliot started, already posing in cool positions. "Nya, I shall tell you my story. It all started at Neko Village…"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Nagi looked around while dodging the different things the Fierymark members threw. "Man, if I knew this guild was this rowdy, I could have learned that passive defense spell Evangeline was about to teach me before I left…" He sighed. "So…what now?"

"You can go find Master yourself you know…" A girl answered Nagi's question, which made him jump in surprise.

The young boy turned to find a woman, maybe about eighteen, picking up the broken glasses from the ground. Her hair is light brown with strands in the color of honey yellow and darker shade of brown. Her eyes are icy blue. Her hair curls at the bottom and she wears a tiny gold crown on her hair, on an angle. She wore a black armor breastplate with a right shoulder plate and red fingerless gloves. She has a scarlet red mini skirt and brown combat boots. She has a well built body yet it's elegant, like Erza of Fairytail. Her right thigh contains the guild mark in white. She also has two swords on her back like an X to fight if running out of magic. "Uh, well, a woman named Akira told me that, so she led me in here, but she just left me…for some reason…"

The woman sighed and looked at him. "Akira did it again, didn't she?" She put the broken glasses inside a trash bin and looked at Nagi again. "Well, you can find Master at the second floor, but you need a Fierymark member to accompany you…"

Nagi cocked his head in confusion. "Uh, why is that?"

With that, the woman suddenly head-locked him. "Why? Because Master cast a spell on this place so that it'll be confusing when a non-member goes to important places, and maybe afterwards, making them lost." She then let go of them, smirking. "Sorry about that, but if you're going to ask me, I would love to help, but I'm a bit busy here…so, uh…" She looked around and ran towards somewhere.

Nagi was still dazed at what happened. "Uh…what?"

"Don't worry, Chizuru is always like that." A man said, which made Nagi turned to him. He has spiky blue-black hair which is swept to the side and blue eyes. He wore a half buttoned white shirt over a black t-shirt and navy-blue pants. He also wears a red jacket around his waist and red sneakers along with blue glasses, a wristwatch and fingerless gloves. His guild mark is dark blue and is located above his right eye.

"So, who are you then?" Nagi asked, now on defense for a sudden attack.

The man looked at Nagi and smirked. "If you want to know, I'm Fang Kagami. The woman that head-locked you earlier is Chizuru Fujikawa. Yeah, she does that sometimes, but don't worry, she's very kind."

Nagi blinked then sighed in relief. "Well, that's good news…I've thought she has a grudge on me or something…" He then looked around, finally realizing something. "Hey…where's Eliot?"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"…And after I've returned with that giant Sushiking's head to the village, everyone rejoiced and I was then called the Fish Dragonslayer!" Eliot finished, taking a bow.

Rei giggled and clapped. "That was an interesting story, Eliot! How about you tell my brother that story?"

Eliot looked at her and asked, "You have a brother? Here?"

Rei nodded and pointed to the man Nagi was talking to. "He's that man talking to that pink-hair guy with the martial arts clothing."

"Hey, that's Nagi!" Eliot turned to Rei. "He's my partner. Let's go to them!"

Rei nodded and approached Fang. "Brother!"

Fang turned to Rei and smiled. "Hi, Rei!" He turned to the cat with her and frowned a bit. "Who's that?"

"Oh, this is Eliot." Rei said, looking at her brother. "Is there something wrong?"

Fang looked at Eliot. "…Did he hurt you or something? Did he try to scratch you with his claws?"

"Hey, uh…Fang…" Nagi said as he grabbed Eliot. "Eliot doesn't hurt anyone…" Then he mumbled, "…Except me though…"

Fang stared at Nagi and Eliot for a moment and nodded. "Alright then, but don't even think about laying a single finger on my sister, okay?"

Nagi nodded, relieved. "Alright…"

"Yay!" Eliot cheered.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

As Nagi, Eliot, Rei and Fang sat on a table while still dodging the wine barrels and stones, Nagi said, "So, I need someone to come with me so I can become a member, Chizuru said so…"

Fang chuckled. "Well, if you ask me, you can choose from Kori, Orion and Jerza."

Rei nudged her brother in the ribs. "Um, he's new here, so he may not know those people…"

Nagi coughed to get their attention. "Well, I already met Akira, but she left me…so, whose Kori, Orion and Jerza?"

"Well, Kori is shy, so I don't know much about her. Orion, he's okay, he's actually a good choice. Now Jerza…" Fang paused, looking at Nagi with concern. "Um…she's…uh…"

Before Fang could finish, some wizards were thrown to the walls of the guild. Nagi then heard a female's voice. "How many times do I have to tell you all?! Take your riots somewhere else!" Nagi turned to see a sixteen years-old woman standing in the center of the fighting wizards. She has sapphire-blue hair with blood red eyes. She has her mark at her right shoulder and resembles Erza for some reason, for she is wearing armor like Erza's.

"That's Jerza…she's really scary…so…" Fang trailed off as he and Rei left immediately.

Eliot then shouted, "Hey guys, where are you going?!"

Before realizing it, Jerza was already at Nagi's side. "…Are you new here? I've never seen you before." She then looked closely at him, literally. "What's your name and business?"

Nagi sweated a bit and answered quickly, "I'm Nagi Springfield and this is my partner, Eliot. We're here to become Fierymark wizards!" He finished and took a deep breath.

Jerza stared at him and smirked. "Well, it seems we're going to have a new mage among our ranks." She then looked at a man at a far corner of the guild. "Orion, go find Master for us, will you?"

The man she called Orion stood up from his sit and nodded. "Alright…I'll find him." Nagi looked at him carefully.

He has dark blue straight hair covers one eye, brown eyes, glasses, medium built like Gray's of Fairytail, blue jacket rolled up sleeves with a heart cruz symbol on back, black dress shirt, black pants and black sneakers. His guild stamp is on his right back-hand. He also has a black steel katana. Orion then climbed to the second floor to find Fierymark's Master.

Jerza smiled and looked at the other wizards. "Now all of you, clean up!" In an instant, everyone was bustling around. "Sorry about that. This guild is very troublesome, but it's a very nice guild. I'm glad you can join us, Nagi."

Nagi laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe, thanks!" After a few moments, they heard a loud voice boomed through the entire guild.

"Who's the new member?!" The voice asked loudly, which made the guild rumbled for a moment. At that moment, a short man landed hard on the guild's main hall. He was in his late nineties and has short white hair. He had a short white beard and was wearing white shirt, pants, sandals and robe with the Fierymark's symbol on the back.

All the wizards pointed at Nagi, which made him suddenly stand up. "I'm Nagi Sprinfield, sir! I'm here to join your guild!"

The old man rubbed his chin as he approached Nagi. He whistled, which made Nagi curious. Before he could asked, a dragon, well...it's a baby dragon…flew from the second floor to Master and flapped its wings before it landed. "What do you think, Magmakus? Does he have what it takes to be a Fierymark wizard?" Magmakus sniffed Nagi.

Because he was a bit scared of Magmakus, Eliot flew over to Jerza. "Um…what's going on?"

Jerza closed her eyes. "Master is using Magmakus to sense Nagi's inner strength." The whole guild watch Magmakus carefully.

("Oh man…this is freaking me out!") Nagi uttered in his mind as Magmakus finally flapped its wings and took off. At the ceiling of the guild, the red dragon breathed out fire, forming the Fierymark symbol. As it end, it flew away and back into Master's office. At that moment, everyone cheered and shouted. "Uh…what just happened?"

Suddenly, Fierymark's Master shook Nagi's hand vigorously. "Well done, Nagi Springfield! You have what it takes to be in this guild. Kori!" He shouted. A girl who's average in height and has long, icy, blonde hair and light blue eyes stood up from her table. She has a normal build and she wears bands around her arm that flow off with fabric. Her top is also light blue and white. It is a loose top and it has a light blue strap that holds it up and then the rest is white. Her guide mark is light blue and above her arm. "Would you please get me the guild's stamp?"

"U-Uh…yes..Master…" Kori then hurriedly went behind a counter and then she brought it to Master. "H-Here, Master…"

"Thank you, Kori." The Master smiled as he looked at Nagi. "Oh yeah, my name is Aster Lavines. Welcome to the guild, Nagi!" He asked Nagi where to put his guildmark, and he told him on his right shoulder. "Alright then!"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

After Nagi got his guildmark, Eliot returned to him. "Phew, I'm glad the dragon left…"

The new Fierymark wizard grabbed Eliot by the tail. "What the heck, dude?! You've left me!"

Eliot just laughed awkwardly as some people approached him, namely: Jerza, Rei, Fang, Orion, Kori and Chizuru. "Hey guys!"

Fang smirked. "Well, it seems I have some rival…"

"Uh…what do you mean?" Nagi asked.

"Don't mind him, he likes being cool." Rei said as she smiled.

"Good work!" Jerza patted Nagi at the back, which was a bit too strong because he was then pushed to the ground.

"…Ouch…"

"We're glad too that you've joined the guild, Nagi Springfield." Orion said with Kori behind.

"C-Congratulations…"

As they started chatting…well, maybe except Kori…Akira suddenly appeared before them and held up a piece of paper. "Guess what?! I've found Nagi's first job!"

"What?!"

Nagi cocked his head. "My first job? Now?! And why is that Akira chose it for me?!"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**That's the end for this chapter! Thank you to all the people that send their OCs! I'm still accepting though, but I need OCs for the other guilds you know! Gomen nasai if I haven't exactly interpreted the OCs well…it's my first time writing a story with other people's OCs…**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!**


	3. The Team, Spy, Wyvern and Knight!

**Ohayo, mina! I hope all of you would like this next chapter! Read away~**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Akira chuckled as she showed the paper to the group. "Come on now, it's perfect for Nagi!"

"Why is that, Akira? You've chose it for him, not Nagi himself." Chizuru said.

Akira laughed as she placed her arm around Nagi. Kori took a step back and muttered, "A-Akira-san…what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all!" Akira said as she looked at Nagi. "So…what do you say, kid? Wanna take it on now?"

"Akira!" Aster shouted. "I've told you to stop giving newbies their first mission on their first day! I've told you that a hundred times!"

"Well, there's nothing wrong with it, old man." Akira cooed.

"Um…am I supposed to…" Nagi muttered, lost.

Fang patted him at the back. "Just ignore her…she does this a lot…whenever a new mage joins the guild, Akira would give them random jobs…which sometimes lead them to the hospital…" He ended while shaking his head sadly.

Nagi gulped as he stared at Akira who is currently shouting at Master Aster.

"You should stop interfering with my business, Master!"

"You should stop giving new members their first jobs so recklessly!"

"Then how about I send Nagi with other people?!"

Aster went silent after Akira's last argument. "…Well…at least that's safer than sending Nagi alone…alright!"

Everyone, except Akira, was surprised at this. "Yay! I'll be the one to choose!" She turned to the group and smirked. "Nagi, the people who'll come with you on your first job are…Fang, Chizuru and Jerza!

The ones who were chosen were surprised, but Rei frowned. "I want to go! I want to help Nagi!"

Fang looked at her sister and shook his head. "No Rei…you stay here…it could be dangerous, and you may get hurt!"

"But…"

Fang held her shoulders. "Rei…please…you know how much I care for you…"

Rei just slowly nodded. "Well…alright…please come back soon." With that, Fang nodded and ruffled her hair.

Kori just muttered something while Orion smirked. Nagi just asked suddenly, "Wait, we're really going to do this?!"

Chizuru smiled. "Well, we have to Akira-san. After all, she is an S-Class Wizard…"

Nagi just looked at Chizuru with wide eyes. "R-Really?!"

Eliot snickered and whispered, "Well…what are you going to do, Nagi?"

Nagi looked at Eliot with mean eyes and sighed. ("Well…I guess it'll not be that bad…" He grinned and punched his fist into his palm. "Alright then…let's do this!"

Jerza smiled. "That's the spirit, Nagi!" She turned to Akira who seems to be lecturing something to Kori and Orion. "So, what's the job description?"

Akira turned to look at them…Kori and Orion both were relieved because Akira's lectures were a bit boring…and giggled. "Oh yeah…here's the job request…" She then gave them the piece of paper.

Eliot got it and looked at it. "Whoa! This job looks awesome. Look!" He showed everyone a picture on the paper. It had a picture of a wyvern, which made the group a bit uneasy.

Fang smirked as he watched the group. "Oh come on, it's just a wyvern! What's to be scared of?"

"We have to kill at least three black wyverns and bring back their scales as proof." Eliot finished, smiling.

The group was silent. Fang then muttered, "…Oh…"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The group prepared to set off. Now, why are they still going on that dangerous wyvern job? The answer: Akira said so!

Before the team left Maron Town, Akira and Aster were there to see them off and wish them good luck. Akira smiled at the gang. "We hope you return alive!"

For some reason, both Nagi and Fang yelled in unison, "Don't say something discouraging!" They looked at each and laughed.

Chizuru smirked. "Those two just met and they seem to already have a bond."

"I agree, but there is nothing more valuable than seeing two mages getting along so well." Jerza stated.

Eliot nodded. "Well, we better get a move on!"

Nagi nodded. "Right, let's go everyone!"

"Remember, everyone…" Aster said with the group looking at him. "Whatever situation you are in, no matter how dangerous it is…do not walk that path alone. You have your comrades with you, so don't try to do everything yourself. Got it?"

The group nodded and Jerza raised a sword. "We will remember Master's words in all we do!"

The rest raised their hands and yelled, "ALRIGHT!"

Eliot smirked. "Now THIS is Fierymark!"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

As Nagi's team heads toward their destination, someone else was busy with a few certain things.

A man walked towards a dark alley way in Maron Town. There, he waited. After a few minutes, he said, "Well, why did you call me out here?"

At that moment, a short boy walked up towards the man. His entire figure was hidden in the shadows. "…Master sent me here to get your reports."

"Ah, I see…well, still the same as ever, rowdy, troublesome…" The man trailed off. "Although…there was a new member…"

"New member? When?"

"Just today…he's name is Nagi Springfield, thirteen and has an Exceed as a partner."

"I see…anything distinctive about him?"

The man chuckled as he took off his glasses. "Hehe…"

The boy sighed. "What's so funny? And why do you even have to wear those glasses, you're not even using them?"

"Just nothing…and to answer your question, there was something different about him…"

The boy cocked his head. "Oh really? Do tell…" He said, smirking creepily.

The man closed his eyes. "…His magical energy was off the charts when that red dragon was checking him…he may be the one…"

The boy chuckled evilly. "Hehe…so…he has been found…your orders are to continue watching him…understood?"

"…Understood…"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Nagi's team was on their way to their destination. They're currently passing a valley full of hills and trees. Silence fell upon the group, but Fang broke it.

"Aaahhh…how far is our destination?!" Fang complained with his hands behind his head.

Chizuru sighed and smirked. "Why? Are you bored or something?"

"Yeah, I'm terribly bor…" He was then suddenly punched by Chizuru.

"You said you were bored!" Chizuru exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean you can punch me, Chizuru!" Fang yelled, rushing towards Chizuru, but was stopped by Jerza.

"Hmph, if you're going to fight Chizuru, might as well fight me!"

Fang immediately continued walking. "Come on, guys! I think our destination is still far away!"

Nagi laughed. "Nice comeback, Fang!"

"Oh be quiet, Nagi! Remember that you're still new to Fierymark!" Fang shouted.

Eliot shook his head. "Nya…you're all troublesome…" His eyes widen as saw a black wyvern flying up in the skies. "Hey look…that wyvern looks like the one we're supposed to kill…" He then looked at the group. "Say…how about we kill that one right now? At least we got one down…"

Jerza shook her head. "No, we must get the full details from the client."

Fang just smirked and said, "Come on, Jerza. It already does say in the job description that we must kill three black wyverns… and that thing…" He paused.

"What's the matter, Fang? Jerza got your tongue?" Chizuru teased.

Fang shook his head as he started to sweat. "B…Bl…"

Nagi approached Fang. "Oi Fang! Spit it out already!"

"BLACK WYVERN HEADING RIGHT TOWARDS US!" Fang yelled, pointing at the sky.

The rest of the group looked at the sky, and were shocked that the wyvern they saw earlier was charging at them, roaring viciously. It must have heard about the 'killing' part.

"What should we do now?!" Eliot asked, flying around hysterically.

"We can take it on!" Jerza shouted. "Chizuru!"

"Right!" Chizuru got out a spell book out from her bag and raised her right hand. "Be blinded by what you see…Flash!" A magic circle formed around her then everywhere suddenly became light. After the light faded away, the wyvern was on the ground and looking dazed.

Fang smirked. "My turn now, Shadow Tiger!" From his surrounding shadow, a shadow tiger was made and it charged towards the wyvern, tackling it. "Alright! Take that, lizard!"

Erza jumped above the wyvern. "Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" She charged towards the wyvern and heavily damaged its wings and back.

Eliot grabbed Nagi and they both flew to the air. "Let's go, Nagi!"

"Alright!" He and Eliot charged towards the wyvern. "Shadow Dragon's Twin Claws!" Nagi's hands we're enveloped in black magical energy and formed into claws. Eliot boosted his speed and as they neared the wyvern's head, he released Nagi.

The wyvern shook its head as it looked up to see Nagi. It roared and blew a huge fire at him. "White Dragon's Roar!" Nagi blocked the fire and shot it at the wyvern and caused it to stagger. "You're mine now!" He then hit the wyvern with his Shadow Dragon's Twin Claws. Afterwards, an explosion occurred.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Did he do it?" Eliot panted, joining with the rest.

From the cloud of smoke, Nagi walked slowly towards them, panting heavily. "Huff…huff…I think I've killed it…."

Fang cheered, "Way to go, Nagi!" He smirked. "Dude, that was awesome!" He ran towards Nagi. "Although, I think my Shadow Tiger did most of the damage…"

"Fang…" Chizuru stared, returning her book inside her bag.

"Alright, alright…Nagi did a lot of damage…" Fang muttered.

Jerza smiled as she closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt something. "…It isn't dead yet!" The group turned to the cloud of smoke, which was replaced a damaged wyvern, glaring at them.

"Nagi, I thought you've killed it already!" Fang shouted.

Nagi gulped. "I thought so too…but, how could it still be standing?!"

The wyvern roared at them, definitely angry at them. As they charged at them, it roared at them again, but this time, it wasn't just an ordinary roar.

Chizuru was about to use Flash again, but she couldn't move. "Hey, what happened?! I can't move!'

Jerza stuggled as well. "Me neither!"

"Must be that wyvern's last roar!" Eliot shouted, frozen on the ground in a funny position.

"It froze us?!" Fang yelled in disbelief.

Nagi then exclaimed, "The wyvern is charging at us!"

The wyvern shot a menacing look at the group as it neared them. As it opened its mouth the eat them or blow fire at them, the group saw a small light twinkle in the sky, then suddenly, someone kicked the wyvern hard in the head.

"Take that, monster!" A woman said, landing in front of the group. She muttered something then she suddenly trapped the wyvern in a crystal phase. "Time to go to sleep, beast…"Heaven's Light: Jewel Crest!" With a snap, the crystal shattered and the wyvern roared in pain.

With the wyvern weakened and almost on the verge of collapsing, the group regained their mobility. "We can move again!" Fang exclaimed joyfully.

"We're not done yet, Fang…" Chizuru muttered to him, for the wyvern is still standing, barely.

"I'll finish this once and for all!" Nagi announced as he rushed towards the wyvern. "Eat this…White Dragon's Holy Breath!" With that, another explosion occurred in the area.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Nagi lied on the ground, tired. "How much magic does it take to kill a single black wyvern?!" He sighed as he stood up. "Well…at least it is dead now…"

Eliot poked the wyvern's stomach with a stick then he gave the rest the thumbs up. "It's dead alright!"

The group cheered at their achievement. Jerza turned to the person that helped them. "Thank you for your aid. We couldn't have won this fight if it wasn't for your help." She said as she bowed.

The woman smirked as she patted Jerza at the back. "I'm just doing what is right!" Nagi and the rest joined Jerza and they looked at the woman. She has long, dark-green hair tied up to a pony tail. Some strands of her hair almost cover her left face. She has red eyes, fair complexion, slim body and is five feet and seven inches in height. She wears a gray polo shirt where the sleeves are rolled up to her elbows, her collar is held up, and the left side of her polo is extended to her knees. She wears black short shorts and knee-high lace up boots. Crystal shards are dangling on her right side of her belt. She also has blue fingerless gloves. Her guild mark, two swords crossing over each other, is blue and located above her right knee.

"Wait…" Chizuru muttered.

"That guild mark…" Jerza looked at it, surprised.

"Mystic Knights?!" Fang yelled in surprise.

The woman smirked. "Well, I'm glad you know my guild." She placed her hands on her hips. "Nice to meet you, Fierymark wizards! I'm Christa Mae!"

Nagi and Eliot cocked their heads in confusion. Nagi then asked, "Uh…what the heck is going on?"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Alo mina! Gomen nasai if this chapter is a bit short…I'll be having a writer's block soon…I think…but don't worry…I'll not stop this story! For the ones who had their send their OCs, if they haven't been shown in this chapter, they'll probably be shown in the next one! Till then, enjoy!**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!**


	4. Brewing Trouble

**Hi, everyone! Thank you all for the reviews and OCs! I'm still accepting, but remember, I also need OCs for the other guilds! Well then…read away!**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The group, together with Christa of Mystic Knights, arrived at their destination, Akinaye. The group's client was surprised that they already brought him some black wyvern scales. They were about to head out for the other two, but the client told them that the wyvern scales they brought him were enough, since the wyvern they killed had some special chemicals that were unknown to them. They were rewarded handsomely, about five hundred thousand jewels.

The group rested in a bar just at the town's corner. Fang lifted his legs on a table and exclaimed, "I can't believe we've got that much money for one black wyvern! How lucky are we?"

Eliot was murdering a plate of sushikings. "Mm…this is so delicious!"

Jerza nodded as she ate strawberry shortcake…this seems familiar, doesn't it?...as she gave the others the share of the reward. "Each of us gets one hundred thousand."

Chizuru smiled. "Alright! I can pay my rent now!"

"Oh boy, I can buy Rei a souvenir!" Fang exclaimed happily.

Jerza then gave one hundred thousand to Christa. "You've helped us, so it's fair if you get a share as well."

Christa blinked at Jerza then smiled. "Thank you, and if that is what you want, so be it!" She took the money.

"So, why are you here anyway, Christa?" Nagi asked, sipping his tea.

"Oh…oh yeah! You see, I was just roaming around while heading back to my guild, until I saw a black wyvern flying around. I ignored it at first, but it charged at something, so I kinda got worried. I ran towards to where the wyvern was attacking and found you guys! You were in a pickle, so I helped you out!"

The group nodded as she finished her story. "Well, at least everything turned out okay!" Fang exclaimed.

Nagi nodded. "You're right, and I can't believe my first job went so well!"

Chizuru smirked. "Akira thinks we're gonna take days to return! I can't wait to see her face when she sees us!"

The group had a wonderful time chatting with one another. As three hours passed, the group went to the entrance of the town. "You're heading back to your guild now, Christa?" Jerza asked.

"Well, not yet, at least…Master said he'll send someone to fetch me if I don't comeback in five hours after leaving the guild." Christa said dully.

"So…you're just going to wait for that someone?" Nagi asked, curious.

Christa nodded. "…Master is very overprotective. Although…I think I can guess who that someone is…"

The group cocked their head, but then they heard someone shouting. "Oi! Christa-chan!" A man shouted, running towards them. The group looked at them and Christa just grunted. He had white short hair, yellow eyes, pale skin, medium built and wore a black trench coat with white fur, a white shirt, black leather pants and black boots. He also had a black nose ring and his black guild mark is on neck. He has twin silver revolvers and a sniper rifle on his back.

"So, you're my escort I presume, Demitri?" Christa said sarcastically.

He chuckled and put his arm around Christa. "Babe, why are you using your sarcastic tone on me? I'm no bad guy!"

An angry mark appeared on her forehead and threw Demitri in the air. "Don't play with me!" Demitri then landed softly on the ground on both feet.

"Sheesh, you don't have to be like that…" Demitri muttered as his eyes fell on Jerza and Chizuru. "How about you, gals? Wanna go out with this guy?"

"Oi oi! Don't try to flirt with them, you playboy!" Fang shouted.

Nagi nodded. "Yeah, just do it with your own girls!'

"Hm? But all the girls ARE my girls…" Demitri then muttered, "Well…at least the beautiful ones are…"

Christa then grabbed him by the neck of his coat. "Let's go, pervert. I want to go home now…" She then dragged him and waved to the group, "Catch ya later, guys!" Then both Demitri and Christa disappeared.

The group was still dazed by Demitri…especially Jerza and Chizuru, hehe…and decided to leave as soon as possible. "That was a weird couple…" Eliot snickered.

"Since when did you see them as a couple?" Nagi asked.

"Hehehe…"

Jerza faked a cough to get their attention. "Well, we must get back to the guild…" She then thought, ("Before another wyvern attacks us…"). The group nodded and journeyed back home.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

In a forest unknown, one group of people was talking to another group of people, all the figures hidden in the shadows. A teenage girl of the first group then asked, "So…why have you called us out here?"

The other group's woman, who seems to be the leader, answered, "We've heard from your guild that you've got information on the 'one'…"

Then, a boy from the first group took a step forward, although his figure is still hidden. "Yes…our spy was able to get such information…although we must not take action so quickly."

"The boy's right…" A man said from the second group. "Although, he's in Fierymark, so they'll probably destroy us if try to kidnap him…"

"Dude, no offense, but we are Blackthorn and Blood Eclipse…the two strongest dark guilds in Incanto!" The teenage girl stated. "Sure, Zeref's Servants may still be hiding in Fiore, but they show no signs of action!"

The woman raised her hand. "Calm down, there's no need to bring up that topic. What we need to do now is to find a way to lure the 'one' from the other Fierymark wizards.

"It'll be hard, for Fierymark doesn't let anyone go alone…" The man said.

The boy smirked. "…Well…why not just lure his comrades into a trap…then kill them? We have to do it somewhere, a place where it's far from the Fierymark guild…"

"And where there are weak mages to help them." The teenage girl added, smirking evilly.

The man and the woman looked at each. "These Blackthorn ninjas have evil thoughts…" The woman whispered, grinning.

"Well…they do specialized in assassination…" The man said. "…Should we go with their plan?"

The woman just merely chuckled. She turned to the younger dark wizards and smiled creepily. "…Why should we help you guys with this plan? What will I get in return?"

The two Blackthorn members looked at each other then back at the woman. "…You can spread havoc in Incanto and Fiore…sounds good?" The boy said.

The woman smirked as she turned around. "…I'll be the judge of that…we'll be taking our leave now…" With that, the two dark guilds went their own ways.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"We're back!" Team Nagi cheered as they entered the Fierymark guild. The other members crowded them, surprised or glad they came back safely. They started asking questions, but then the made way for Akira and Aster.

Aster smiled. "I'm glad my children came back home safely!"

"Well…I'm surprised. You're home early…" Akira muttered, staring at them.

"Yep, we're back. Surprised, Akira?" Chizuru teased as she walked towards the bar counter.

Akira just scoffed as she and Aster walked back to their tasks. At that moment, Rei, Kori, and a guy unknown to Nagi and Eliot approached the group. "I'm glad you're back so soon, brother!"

"Rei!" Fang immediately hugged his sister. "I'm glad you're alright!"

"Of course! I have my friends to protect me and be with me!" Rei chimed.

As the siblings walked away to chat, Kori approached Jerza. "Um…J-Jerza-san…Master…w-wants to talk to you…in his office…" Jerza nodded as she immediately heads there.

Eliot whistled. "…We're alone again…"

"It's okay. They can't be with us all the time, Eliot." Nagi said.

The man that was still with Nagi approached him. "So…you must be Nagi Springfield, the new Fierymark member. Nice to meet you, Jinsei Shinken, but you can call me Jinsei."

Nagi bowed. "Nice to meet you, Jinsei!" He straightened himself to look at him properly. He is six feet and two inches tall, he has red eyes and red unruly hair, a charming face and his gray guild mark is on his left side of the chest. He wore a dark green jacket, a white shirt with a yin yang logo on the back, a silver chain necklace with a gold ring in it around his neck, a black fedora, blue pants and black shoes. "How come I didn't seem to see you when I joined?"

"Oh, I had a teaching session that time. By the time I came back, the guild was happy because they had new member, so they say." Jinsei stated.

"I see…" Nagi muttered.

Eliot flew around Jinsei. "So you're a teacher? Who do you teach?"

Jinsei smiled. "The wizards of Pixie's Forest. They requested me to help them teach the young ones to develop their new-found magic."

"That's amazing. You must be an amazing wizard, Jinsei-san!" Nagi exclaimed.

Jinsei laughed quietly as her rubbed the back of his head. "Oh no…I'm not really like that…"

"You're being modest…but don't worry…" Eliot whispered. "…I'm like that as well…"

Nagi sighed. "Since when do you become modest, Eliot?" Then he and the Exceed glared at each other.

Jinsei ruffled Nagi's hair. "Hehe, you two have a strong bond…how old are you anyway?"

Nagi grinned. "I'm thirteen now."

"You're still young then…then you should always do your best, that's what I always tell to my students." Jinsei and Nagi then laughed.

Eliot sighed. "Hey guys…how come you're having fun without me?"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"W-What?!" Jerza stuttered, surprise.

Aster sighed as he looked at her. "She already sent a distress call…they need help right away."

Jerza punched a wall. "But why in the world a dark guild would attack Pixie's Forest?! They're just new and they hadn't done anything to the organization of the dark guilds! To make matters worst, most of the members there are children!"

Aster jumped onto his desks. He gritted his teeth as he thought deeply. ("Those criminals…they have no justice…and they don't show mercy to anyone…but why?!") His thoughts were disrupted when Jerza walked towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell this to the others. Pixie's Forest needs all the help they need!"

"But that'll just make the situation worse! The dark guild could be taking them hostage. If we land a full-scale attack on them, it'll cause confusion and they may kill the wizards there if we aren't careful!"

Jerza just fisted her hands. "Then what should we do? Leave them to the other guilds?!"

Aster looked at her with determined eyes. He inhaled deeply and said, "…..Jerza, I want you to call…"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

After a few moments, Jerza came back to Aster's office with Nagi and Eliot, Jinsei, Orion, Kori and another man unknown to Nagi. Aster faked a cough and said, "I've called you all for a special assignment. You all be working as a team and your assignment will be to save Pixie's Forest from the dark guild attacking them in whatever situation they are."

Jerza bowed as she asked, "Master, I would like to ask why you have Nagi go on this dangerous mission? We only accomplished his first job so quickly because a wizard from Mystic Knights helped us."

"I know that, but Nagi is the only one here who is thirteen years old." Aster stated.

Nagi then raised his hand. "Um...why is that needed?"

The unknown man then said, "Most of the wizards of Pixie's Forest are the same age as you Nagi. So I'm guessing that Master wants you to infiltrate the building as one of the said guild's wizards and find out what's going on. Correct?" Nagi looked at the man. He can't see his guild mark, so Nagi thought it was under his shirt or something. He wore jeans, black boots, a white t-shirt and a black coat. He has medium length black hair and red eyes with a light skin tone. He is about five feet and eleven inches with a slim muscular build.

Aster nodded. "That's right, Luke. I could have sent Rei though, but Fang doesn't want me to send her into trouble…"

"I….I see…" Nagi then gulped.

Aster then continued, "Orion's and Kori's magic would also be useful in this task. All of you will be cooperating with one another, so you'll have to have teamwork and unity. Remember: There are no one-man roles here, got it?"

The group nodded. Orion then said, "If we're going to have a task related to Pixie's Forest, might as well let Jinsei be the leader for this team."

Jinsei inhaled deeply. "Are you sure? I'd never lead a group before…"

Luke just patted him at the back. "Don't worry. You know that guild more than we do. You're perfect for the position."

Jinsei looked at each of them. "Well…I guess I can take the place…if that's okay with you, Master."

Aster nodded and gave them each a concerned look. "…We don't know which dark guild we're up against, so be careful…" He then hopped onto his desk. "And just in case you all haven't come back in two days, I'll send another team to help you all out."

Jerza then inhaled deeply. "You guys…" She exhaled. "…Be careful…"

"Wait, you're not coming with us, Jerza?" Nagi asked, shocked.

She shook her head sadly. "I'll be staying here. I may be the leader of the reinforcement team."

The group stared at her, but then Jinsei nodded. "Alright then." He looked at his team. "We set out in thirty minutes. Go home and prepare. We'll meet at the town's entrance." The group nodded and split up to prepare.

Aster closed his eyes as he fell back to his chair. ("…I hope everything turns out okay…")

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Alo mina! Gomen nasai if the new OCs weren't properly described. **

**Hehe…now then, I put something new in this chapter…Zeref's Servants…a dark guild in Fiore…the reason I didn't put it in the guild list in the OC Form is because this guild already has the members I need…so…sorry….**

**I hope this chapter is okay! I'm doing my best to update as daily as possible!**

**Still accepting OCs!**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!^^**


	5. Pixies In Danger!

**Alo mina! Here's another chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well. I will announce important stuffs later…so just read~**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Nagi and Eliot went into Morpice Forest, a forest crawling with monsters unknown which is just a few blocks away from Maron Town. Eliot floated around, with his wings opened, looking for berries. "I don't get it, Nagi…why don't you want to rent an apartment in Maron Town? It's more luxurious and LESS dangerous…" He complained, emphasizing the last two words.

Nagi just smirked. "Three reasons. One, I don't have to pay anything to live here. Two, I can gather anything here without having anyone stopping me and three, nature is the best place to live in!"

"Well not for me!" Eliot grumbled, shaking his head. "It's dangerous, monsters can attack us anytime and I can't even use the toilet without finding an Eyeball Bat in it! It's creeping me out!"

"Pish-posh, fancy people would say…you're just complaining a lot…anyway, we have to hurry and get back to the others."

Eliot sighed. "So, what are you going to do once you've infiltrated the enemy?"

Nagi looked up, thinking. "Well, maybe I'll find Pixie's Forest's Master and then rescue the members…then…."

"Kick dark guild butts!" Eliot finished as he started punching and kicking a tree stump.

The young mage smiled and grabbed his Exceed partner. "Come on and let's go now…before you start to hurt yourself."

"Nya, okay Nagi!" Eliot exclaimed. After a few moments of silence and walking, he said, "…Nagi…"

"Uh…yes?" He looked at him.

"Can we please buy an apartment in Maron Town?!"

"W-What?! You're still thinking about that?!"

"Well, I'm still creep out by the Eyeball Bat that appears in the toilet every time I try to use it! How could you not be weird out by that?!" The two then argued on their way towards the meeting place.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Jinsei waited at the entrance of Maron Town for the rest of his team. As he looked at one direction, he saw Orion and Luke running towards him. "Heh, you guys are early. You still have about twenty minutes to prepare."

Luke smirked. "Not as early as you of course."

Orion looked around. "The others aren't here yet?"

"Well, Kori and Nagi aren't here yet, but they should be coming soon." Jinsei told them.

The two nodded as they also waited for the ones who aren't present. After about fifteen minutes, Kori arrived and muttered, "S-Sorry for taking so long…"

Jinsei nodded. "Alright, so we now just have to wait for Nagi and his Exceed."

"I don't think so…" Orion mumbled as he pointed at the entrance. There, a very visible cloud of dust was formed and after a while, Nagi arrived and exclaimed, "First!"

Eliot flew right behind him, panting. "No fair…you started first…"

"Hey, who's the one that lead me to a pitfall?!"

"Alright you two…" Jinsei started, looking at them. He smiled and announced, "All of us are present, which means we can set off on our mission!"

The group nodded as Eliot collapsed on Nagi's head. "You guys should go ahead…I'll just take a little nap…" Very soon, he was fast asleep, snoring loudly with a bubble coming out of his nose.

Jinsei smiled a bit then said, "Well, let's go…" The team then headed out.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Right now, somewhere, there was a huge blazing fire, destroying and burning everything in its path. Many people were running, scrambling, scurrying to get away from the fiery monster. From afar, two mages watched the catastrophe, one with a wicked smile and the other one with a blank face.

"This is going better than I thought…"

"….."

"Hey, why won't you talk?"

"….."

"….Okay, if you don't like to talk…I guess that's fine…" The one talking was a short boy with a pale complexion. His has short, black hair that is quite messy and overlaps his ebony eyes a bit. He wore a black shirt with red patches on it with a dark-blue robe with black linings at the edges. He wore black pants and shoes and his guild mark was located on his right cheek in black. One weird part of him is that he has black Neko ears.

Then, the silent one was a girl with pale skin. Her eyes are blood red and her hair is golden blonde, tied into a ponytail like Erza's, which reaches the middle of her back. She is five feet and four inches. She's skinny, and has an average chest size. She wore a plain white kimono that reaches just a few inches above the middle of her thighs. Her guild mark is white, and is on the right side of her neck.

"I wonder how those pixie weaklings are handling this?" Said the boy, delighted.

"…..They're suffering…" The girl muttered quietly as she started reading a book.

The boy looked at her. "Come now…we must greet them…it has been two days since we've attacked them…" The girl just gave him a blank stare and followed him.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

At the place of the fire monster, several Pixie's Forest wizards are doing their best to hold off the enemy. One boy summoned a great wall of iron to block the fire shot at them. "Oi, I can't hold out much longer!" He seems to be fourteen and has Gunmetall grey spiky hair that reaches the tips of his ears and wears a black and neon blue headset that always plays music. He has sapphire blue eyes and has something that looks like a start of having a stocky build. His guild mark seems to be under his top, on his left chest. He also wears dark blue a bandanna over hair and wears gunmetal grey muscle shirts under a small Navy blue vest that only riches up to the middle of his torso. He wears Navy blue cargo pants with grey combat boots and a black and neon blue lined tool belt. His hands also have black fingerless gloves with neon blue linings.

A girl of thirteen then sent a high-pitched sound wave at the fiery monster. "It's been two days already…how much longer are they going to attack?!" She has shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes. She wore a pink hoodie over a white t-shirt that says 'Magic', a brown skirt and white shoes. Her guild mark is on the right cheek.

One man, who seems older than the rest, was trying to put it out with a huge tsunami. The iron wall created by the fourteen years-old boy prevented the tsunami from hitting the other wizards. "Back-up should be able to arrive soon…" He muttered. He has blue eyes, black hair with yellow stripes, and a mesomorphic body shape. He wears a black t-shirt with a blue sword in the middle. He wears dark blue pants and a white jacket that contain a blue interior with coattails that extend past his knees. He also wears sneakers and carries a long sword on his back. The symbol of Pixie's Forest seems to be on his right hand, which he conceals with fingerless gloves and one of four gem rings on the left middle finger.

A boy, about fifteen, did a cross-slash with his twin swords on the monster and landed on top of the iron wall. "Master already called aid from Fierymark. They should be here soon…" He had blonde 'emover' hair with a few brown strands. He had a peach complexion and has emerald eyes. He wore a red polo with a green long-sleeve vest over it. He wore red pants and sneakers and his guild mark is located at the back of his right hand.

"…Not if I could help it…" At that moment, the fire monster diminished suddenly and the two dark guild wizards from before appeared behind them. The girl, although, was still reading the book.

All of the wizards looked at them with anger in their eyes…well, most of them I think…the fourteen years-old boy then summoned a bazooka. "Get outta here or I'll shoot!"

The boy smirked. "…You've been using your magic for two straight days…do you think you'll be able to defeat us with that? Earth Needle!" Suddenly, a rigid rock popped out from the ground below the bazooka, tossing it into the air.

"Dang it…" The boy muttered as he did his best to stand up straight.

The oldest rushed to him. "A-Are you okay, Saito?"

"I'll be fine, Manabu…" He panted.

"You'll pay for that!" The girl yelled.

The blonde boy shouted, "Stop it, Sonia! There's no point in what you're doing!"

She turned to him. "But they're underestimating us, Nicolas!"

The boy looked them and shook his head. "…Are they this weak?" He then looked at his comrade. "Hey, how about you attack them this time, Jigoku?"

The girl just looked at him in the eyes then muttered, "…Holy Blast…" She extended her arm towards the wizards then caught them in her magic,

"Waah!" The four of them scattered as they were hit. The iron wall Saito summoned broke into bits by the evil boy.

"You think you light wizards can defeat us? We're really too strong for your level of magic…" The boy snickered.

The two dark wizards were about to cast another devastating spell when a woman, about in her early twenties, appeared before them. She has long, strawberry-blonde hair and a pale complexion. She has sharp sapphire eyes and she wore a white priestess robe with floral designs. On the back of her robe was an aqua colored Pixie's Forest guild mark. "That's quite enough of your madness, dark guild…"

The boy chuckled. "You've finally showed up, Saphira, Master of Pixie's Forest…" The girl called Jigoku just looked at her with a blank stare.

"You shall leave this place at once, Nexon. We have nothing for you here…" Saphira stated.

The boy named Nexon just took a step back. "Oh, we want nothing from Pixie's Forest…"

"Then why did you attack our guild?!" Sonia yelled, clenching her fists.

Nexon was silent. From afar, the Pixie's Forest wizards saw an explosion near the Eastern Forest, followed by a chain of explosions around the said area. "…This is to prepare our trap…" At that moment, the sky became dark and the light wizards were enveloped by a swirling black force.

As they used their magic to stop it, Saphira was enveloping herself with magical energy. ("…I can't stop Nexon's spell with my magic, but I can lessen the damage he'll cause…") She then placed her hands on the ground and an aqua magic circle appeared. Then, everyone disappeared into a flashing light.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Jinsei's team coughed as they wiped away the smoke from their face. "What just happened?"

"It seems we're safe now…" Luke said, standing up with only a few mild injuries.

Nagi pushed himself of the ground as he pulled of a twig from his hair. "What happened to those red-demons?! Did Jinsei get them?!" If you want to know what happened to them, here's a flashback…

**FLASHBACK START**

The team was heading towards the area where they saw a giant fire monster. "T-There's actually a monster like that?" Kori muttered.

"Everyone, stay on guard…" Orion reminded as he watched the fire monster cause havoc.

Eliot flew to the sky to get a better view. "Hey, is this safe, Nagi?"

"Yeah, yeah…we're in the sky and the fire creep is on the ground, no worries." Nagi said with a cool demeanor.

"Since when do you talk like Fang?"

"I'm just trying…just trying…" He then saw a group of light wizards defending themselves from the fiery beast. "Hey, Jinsei! I think I can see the Pixie's Forest wizards!"

"Nagi, get down here!"

The young lad landed on the ground, and was shocked at what he saw. About a dozen Bloodromes appeared before them. These are agile carnivorous monsters with sharp claws and teeth. They have a blood-red hide and black crests on their heads. They are not the type of monsters to toy with, especially when fighting against a group of it. "What are those things doing here?!" Eliot shouted, afraid and hid behind Nagi.

The Bloodromes screeched and tackled, jumped, and scratched the group, but they didn't give in. Kori grunted as she yelled, "Rigid Water!" Behind the Bloodromes was a huge wave with pointed edges. When it made contact with the pack, they were severely injured and stabbed.

Orion jumped and shouted, "Moon Arrows!" From his hands, several white thorns enveloped in moonlight were fired at the beasts, causing them to shriek in pain and growl in anger.

"Meteor!" Luke exclaimed as a speeding burning rock hit the pack of Bloodromes, creating a crater in its place. "How long do we have to keep these Bloodromes at bay?"

"Not much longer…" Jinsei stated as he approached the group of Bloodromes. They snarled at him, but he didn't wince. "I'm ending this nonsense…Divinity!" Several spears appeared behind him. "Go!" The spears then rapidly hit the Bloodromes one after the other, causing an explosion to form. Some spears didn't hit anything but trees and boulders. Soon, they were exploding one by one then causing a chain reaction.

"Everybody take cover!" Eliot shouted as everyone protected themselves before the chain reaction caused a huge explosion.

**FLASHBACK END**

Orion removed a piece of rock from his body. "Well at least those Bloodromes are gone…"

"I-I'm glad we're safe…" Kori muttered, dusting herself off.

Nagi stared at Kori. ("…Wasn't she…loud awhile ago?")

Eliot then whispered to Eliot, "Hey, why is Kori soft-spoken again?"

"Be quiet, Eliot…"

Jinsei inhaled deeply as he stood up. "Well, at least we've chased away or killed the Bloodromes…our priority now is to get to that area where the Pixie's Forest wizards are attacking the dark guild!"

"We better get there fast then…" Luke said. "I doubt they can hold out any longer…"

The group nodded and continued to run towards the battlefield. Nagi grunted as he hurried. ("There's no way I'll let a dark guild ruin the future of those light wizards! I swear!")

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Alo mina! Gomen nasai if the chapter seems…well…weird…I was busy with other things…**

**Anyway, I've introduced a lot of characters and stuff, so at least I'm happy with that…hehe….I'm weird…*_***

**Arigato to all the ones that have sent OCs, especially the ones that have sent Pixie's Forest wizards…I was a bit low in members in that guild…**

**Another announcement, I may be updating less quickly than usual, so please bear with me and this story!**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!**


	6. Lurking Evil

**Alo Mina! Arigato for the reviews and OCs! I'm here to present this new chapter! Enjoy~**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

As Jinsei's team arrived at the battlefield, they couldn't see anyone, not even a sign of life except for some insects crawling around. They was debris everywhere, blood flow through the ground like a narrow river, and there is still a fading presence of dark magical power.

"This place reeks of evil..." Nagi muttered as Eliot looked around. "Be careful..."

"Don't worry! I'm an Exceed!" Eliot shouted as he lifted a piece of debris.

Orion stared at river of blood. "...It seems the dark guild has caused great damage to Pixie's Forest..."

"T-This is t-terrible..." Kori muttered as she looked around and tried her best to find any survivor, which seems impossible.

Luke looked at Jinsei, whose head is looking down. "...Must be hard on you...your students being hurt like that..."

Jinsei looked at Luke then back at the ground. He clenched his fists as he said, "That dark guild...they'll pay for what they did..."

Everyone was silent. They continued searching until they heard Kori saying, "...Jinsei...what should we do now?"

The team leader looked around as he tried his best to think of something. He clenched his fists more tightly and gritted his teeth. Luke clasped his shoulder. "Hey, are you okay, Jinsei?"

"...Curse that dark guild...they're targeting children and a few teenagers...what are they up to?" Jinsei muttered angrily. He then looked at his team. He inhaled deeply and then said, "...No one's here, which means that either the members of Pixie's Forest have already been killed or destroyed, or Saphira has used her magic to teleport them somewhere safe..."

"So their Master uses Teleportation Magic?" Eliot asked.

Jinsei shook his head slowly. "...Not exactly teleportation...more like Dimension Magic..."

Everyone looked at him. "Uh...what's Dimension Magic?" Nagi asked as he looked at Eliot for an answer, but he just shook his head.

Jinsei looked at Nagi. "Dimension Magic is somewhat a rare magic Pixie's Forest's Master uses. She can use this magic to brings life forms or objects from another world to this world. She can also send the same things to other worlds, which is quite dangerous if you haven't mastered it."

"It's kinda scary..." Eliot muttered. "...With that kind of magic, she may be feared by a many..."

Luke placed a hand on his chin. "So, this Saphira is quite powerful...but then, how did this happened?" He looked at the battlefield then back at the others. "If their Master was that powerful, how come she haven't finish the battle between her guild and the dark guild earlier? Why did she call for Fierymark's help?"

"Must be big deal..." Orion muttered as he looked intently at Jinsei.

"What should we do now, Jinsei?" Kori muttered as she approached him.

Jinsei looked at her then at his team. "Alright, everyone come here. I'll discuss something with all of you..." They looked at each other, curious, and they did as Jinsei told them to.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Somewhere near a ruined shrine was the base of the attacking dark guild. A whipping sound can be heard from a few feet away. Whack! "Idiots, this is unacceptable! I told you to destroy that guild!" Another whack!

Nexon was thrown to a wall. "Nn...Master, it's not our fault! That Saphira used her Dimension Magic!"

The Master of Blackthorn against whipped his guild's wizards. "You're all fools, playing with those light wizards without thinking about your main objective!"

"I can't take this anymore!" A wizard of Blackthorn shouted as he tried to escape, but was stopped by a woman.

"Hm...leaving your guild like that? That's a terrible crime to do...it must be judged!" The woman said as they were all suddenly in a courtroom. She's about twenty years old and has she has long flowy scarlet hair that is tied in a high ponytail and her eyes are emerald green. She wore black ninja-like clothes and they're quite revealing. She has a large black cloak as well. Her left cheek has a big scar and her right arm is bandaged. She has two large knives on the sides of her hip that seemed to be used in close-ranged combat. Her guild mark is on her neck in blood red.

The Master of Blackthorn looked at her. "Miss Nemesis, there's no need for you to..."

"But this puny wizard has done a terrible crime to your guild, so he must be punished!" She looked at the man with a creepy smile. "For abandoning your guild, I find you guilty!" All of a sudden, the man was pulled into a jar and, as the other dark wizards stared at him, he was slashed to death. "Hehe..."

Nexon gulped as he watched in horror. He felt dizzy and sick form what he saw. He then kneeled in front of his Master. "...I'll...do my tasks properly this time, Master!"

Blackthorn's Master looked at the Neko boy. "...Very well then...but you better do it properly...or else..." Nexon nodded as he stood up slowly. The Master then turned to a sixteen year old girl with a pale complexion and sharp black eyes. She has short, black, straight hair and she wore something similar to a ninja. She wore a fish-net shirt with a black vest over it. She also wore black shorts and sandals. On her sides were her two twin kaya as and her Blackthorn guildmark is on her left thigh in black. "Fifi, status report."

The teen girl nodded as she said, "Right now, the battlefield is in such a tragic state, although, I saw a group of wizards there..."

The dark wizards were shocked at this. Nemesis chuckled. "Well, so what? They're just light wizards. What do you think a group of inexperienced teens can do?"

"I must warn you all...they were able to defeat the pack of Bloodromes Blood Eclipse sent just by themselves." Fifi answered with a smirk on her face.

The Blood Eclipse wizards ranted and started saying nasty things.

"No way!"

"But the Bloodromes..."

"Are our most powerful creations!"

"Don't forget to mention that Master fused her blood with them!"

"How could those light wizards defeat them?!"

"They must be punished..."

"Rip their heads off!"

"Feed them to Nephtis!"

"Calm down everyone!" Nemesis shouted, but no one heard her. "Shut up you imbeciles!" They all piped down, scared. She then turned to the girl to her right. "What do you think we should do,Yamiyazuki?"

The girl looked up from her book then back to it again, staying silent. Fifi chuckled. "There's no use in asking such a quiet girl."

"I guess you're right..." Nemesis muttered as she looked at the girl on her left. "What about you, Leia? What do you think we should do?"

Out of the blue, she laughed wickedly. "Hahahaha!" The dark wizards stepped back in fear and because she was intimidating. She has black long wavy hair and violet eyes. She wears a half-mask, which covers her upper face. She wears a black leather corset under a black leather bolero jacket with blue flame details. She wears black tight shorts with chains around her belt and under it she wears fishnet stockings with high heels.

"What's with her?"

"She's creeping me out..."

"One of Blood Eclipse's leaders..."

"Hehe, sorry about that." Leia then looked at Nemesis. "Well, if you want those pesky light wizards gone, let us dark wizards have our fun with them! I'm sure they can't handle all of us, both Blackthorn and Blood Eclipse..."

The Master of Blackthorn rubbed his chin as he think. He then looked at Fifi again. "...How's our spy doing?"

"I must say, he's doing pretty well." Fifi snickered. "Also, thanks to the bribe we've sent to Raventale, they sent their best spy to watch over that group of light wizards to help us."

Leia chuckled. "Heh, that guild would just help guilds that'll give rewards...whether it's a light guild or a dark guild."

"From what guild are they, those light wizards?" Nemesis asked, showing her creepy smile again.

Fifi smiled the same way. "...Fierymark..."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Eliot and Nagi flew through the sky, searching for anything suspicious. "Uh...what did Jinsei told us to do?"

Nagi face-palmed his forehead. "Aren't you listening, Eliot! It was important too..."

"Well sorry! Not all of us have free time!"

"What do you mean by that?! Ugh, forget it...I'll tell you, but you better pay attention!"

The Exceed just nodded as his eyes wandered far. "Alright...alright..."

Nagi sighed. "He's not even listening..."

**FLASHBACK START**

"Alright, here's what we're going to do." Jinsei said as the rest nodded. "We're going to search for the dark guild's base."

"Wait, what if it isn't around the area?" Orion asked.

"Well, Nagi did sense the presence of 'fading evil', right?" Jinsei asked the young Mage.

Nagi nodded. "Yeah, it was a strange smell...it reeks too..."

Jinsei nodded. "Since Nagi was able to smell it, the dark guild must be around this area. There's no doubt about it!"

"B-But...if there is, what do we do now? W-We can't just attack, you know..." Kori said behind Luke.

"Kori's right, Jinsei. Even if we do find the base, we can't attack immediately. What if they're holding the Pixies as captives, or worse?"

"Pixies? What Pixies?" Eliot asked, looking around.

Nagi sighed as he hit Eliot's head. "...That's what we call the light wizards of Pixie's Forest..."

"Ah, alright then!"

Jinsei looked at the ground. "Well...there's also a possibility that the Pixies are in another dimension, who can only be brought back by Saphira, Master of Pixie's Forest. Maybe the dark guild is holding her captive."

"We aren't sure yet which is which though..." Orion stated. "It's either the Pixies are prisoners while Saphira is out there somewhere, or vice versa."

Nagi then exclaimed, "The pn we have to find them fast before anything bad happens to them!

"W-Wait..." Kori said quietly. "If we want to find them...fast...we have to...split up..." The guys looked at each, which seems like a sign of agreement to Kori. "So...w-we're going to...s-split up?!" She muttered.

Luke looked at her. "Well, if we do that, we can find the base faster, but it'll be more dangerous. Plus, there may be more Bloodromes in this area...and it's bad to face them in small numbers. There will also be a high chance we can bump into dark guild wizards and fight them, which is also not an option."

"Well, Nagi and I can search through the skies. I'm an Exceed and we'll be both safe from the enemies on the ground." Eliot suggested.

"That's not such a bad idea, but what about the rest of us?" Orion asked. "We don't have Exceeds, so flying is out of the question."

"So..." Jinsei started looking at his team. "Our main objective is to find the dark guild's base. Our side objective is to find Saphira and the Pixies before anything troublesome happens. Nagi and Eliot will be searching from the sky while the rest us will search on the ground."

Luke nodded and added, "Since we'll be going in pairs,we might as well balance our strengths. We can't have one team that's incredibly strong while the other one is the opposite."

Jinsei agreed and thought for a moment. "Alright, Nagi and Eliot are already a pair...so, Luke, you'll go with Kori while I'll go with Orion. Does that sound fine?" His team nodded. He stood up and looked at his team as he gave them something that resembled fireworks. "When you're in trouble or you found the base or the Pixies, send your magical energy through these. They will set off a soundless yet visible light into the sky."

"Alright! Fireworks!" Eliot exclaimed as he grabbed the alarm.

"Don't play with it!" Nagi shouted as he snatched it from the Exceed.

"Remember..." Jinsei told his team. "...We must do our best to stay alive, otherwise Master will be heartbroken..." The team nodded.

Then, Nagi placed his hand in the middle. He then motioned Jinsei to place his hand on top of his, and he did the same with the rest. As soon as all of them had place their hands on top of each other, Nagi shouted, "Let's do this!"

"Alright!"

**FLASHBACK END**

"So, do you understand now, Eliot?" Nagi asked as they continued flying through the skies. He looked up to see his partner, but was angry at him. "You're sleep-flying?!"

Eliot woke up, yawned and said, "Sorry buddy...but watching your flashback was a bit boring..."

"Why you..." The two then started fighting.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

From below, a figure was watching a young wizard and his Exceed argue while they were flying. The person stood up then jumped onto a tree branch. From the person's voice-communicator on his neck a voice said, "...Come in, come in, Raven!"

The person answered, "Yes...Raven here...why?"

"It's Master of Blackthorn...status report!"

"...Nothing much is going on...except the light wizards searching around, looking for the base..."

"What?! Alright then, I order you to follow the one with the Exceed..."

The person had a blank face. "...I already am..."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Arigato Gozaimasu for the patience. I really appreciate it!**

**Gomen nasai also, because I now have limits to the OCs I'll be accepting. Unfortunately, I have enough OCs for Fierymark. I have four more space for Raventale, two for both Blackthorn and Pixie's Forest...and Blood Eclipse and Mystic Knights...well...maybe about three more spaces each...sorry...**

**Also, I hope is fine for this to have many Dragonslayers, but it's epic in my opinion! Plus, the owner's decided it, but it's not bad!...hehe...**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!^^**


	7. Surprise Attacks!

Hello everyone! I'm here to present another chapter! Enjoy~

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

In the previous chapter, Jinsei's team has split up into teams of two to search for the enemy's base. At a certain point, someone was watching Nagi and Eliot. Will the team be able to succeed? Are Nagi and Eliot gonna be alright? Who is watching them? Why am I asking such questions even though I am the author of this story?!  
**(This introduction is just to start the mood...plus I'm weird!)**

A the enemy base, the Master of Blackthorn watched the three teams from three separate crystal balls. "...I already am..." The spy told him.

"I-I see...well then...don't get caught..." The Master ordered, until he started chuckling. "...Why don't you bring them here? I would like to welcome them to my sanctuary...personally..."

The spy sighed and said, "As you wish..." The telepathy was then cut off.

"That was fast..." Fifi muttered, sharpening her twin katanas. "It's only been ten minutes since we've sent that spy out into the field."

Nemesis chuckled. "Well, I think that's how Raventale works, I guess..."

"Enough." The master of Blackthorn exclaimed. "It's time to get ready..." He then turned to Fifi and Nexon. "You two, get the report from 'that' spy..."

"Of course." They replied in unison and disappeared with the use of a smoke bomb.

Leia chuckled as the Blood Eclipse wizards were leaving. "Heh, I didn't know ninja wizards still exist..."

"That's Blackthorn for you. Let's go." Nemesis ordered as they too left.

As soon as Blood Eclipse left, the Master of Blackthorn started to make his move. He grabbed a torch and started heading towards the end of the cave. The noises of crickets filled the air as the light from the blazing fire of the torch shined the earthy tunnel. He then reached a dead end, or was it?

"The time has come, my dear Saphira." He muttered, placing his hand on the rock wall as he muttered something. When he was done, the area around him started shaking as the wall started to crack open. "...It is time to bring darkness to this so called 'heaven' of yours!"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"How am I suppose to concentrate on flying if you keep messing with me?!"

"Sorry, but you're the one that's oblivious to important stuff, which I have to remind you all the time!"

Both Nagi and Eliot continued quarreling as they flew through the sky. "Well it's not my fault that I don't pay attention!" Eliot shouted.

"What do you mean it's not your fault?!" Nagi argued, but then his ears twitched a bit.

"...Anyone?"

Nagi listened carefully while Eliot sighed as he asked, "What is it?"

"...I can hear someone..." Nagi muttered. "Eliot, let's land here..." The Exceed nodded. As they landed, Nagi looked around. He could hear a child's voice echoing through the forest.

Eliot inhaled deeply. "Do you think...it's one of the Pixies?" He asked.

"Not sure...only one way to find out..." Nagi then slowly walked towards the source of the call, Eliot following behind him.

"...Help..."

The call became louder as they neared an unknown area. Then, as they passed an arch of trees, Nagi and Eliot arrived at a small lake.

"Woah..." Eliot muttered, approaching the water. "Cool! This lake has sushikings!"

Nagi hit his partner's head. "This is not the time to think about fish, Eliot! We have to find the person calling."

"You mean that kid underwater?" Eliot said as he pointed at a figure who seems to be suspended and fading into the murky deep under the lake. It was a child that looked no older than twelve with a pale complexion and a small build. He has short, layered, white hair. He wore a brown beret, a white long sleeve polo, brown pants and sneakers. His Pixie's Forest guild mark is on his right cheek.

"What?!" Nagi rushed to the lake and dove into it.

Eliot was shocked at Nagi's sudden action. "Nagi! Be careful!" He watched the lake as his friend's figure faded away. "...I hope nothing bad happens..."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Nagi swam swiftly under the water, rushing to the young boy. The boy started to sink deeper into the murky water. With this, Nagi swam faster, worried for the Pixie's life. As soon as he reached the young boy's body, he finally looked around his surroundings. It was dark and a only a few rays of sunshine have penetrated the lake's surface. There was nothing but rocks, small seaplants and quick-moving figures.

("What the?!") Nagi thought shockingly. He turned his head everywhere, searching for any other signs of underwater creatures. ("What was that just now?")

From above, he could hear Eliot calling out to him. "Oi, Nagi! How long are you gonna stay down there?! You can only hold your breath for a few minutes or so!"

Nagi stared at the sky above him then turned to look at the young boy's body. He was really draining in color, even in his pale complexion. He started kicking the water as he swam to the surface, but something grabbed his left leg.

("I knew it!") Nagi then tried to kick off the one holding him, but to no avail. He was also starting to lose his breath. He vigorously flailed his legs to remove the unknown figure's grasp on him. Fortunately, the thing keeping him underwater finally let go of him, and so he quickly swam towards the surface.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Nagi pulled the boy and himself out of the water. He laid on the grass as he starts to ctach his breath.

"Nagi!" Eliot shouted as he flew to them. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alive, aren't I?" He said, grinning. He then turned to the boy beside, laying limply on the ground. His chest rising and he was paler than he was suppose to be. Nagi's smil turned upside-down. "Oh god, was I too late?!" He then started shaking him. "Hey kid, wake up! Wake up!"

"Hey, don't shake him so hard!" Eliot yelled, trying to calm his partner down.

At that moment, the young boy coughed out water, a lot of water. He suddenly sat up and choked on more water. As soon as his throat was cleared, he looked carefully at the Nagi and Eliot. He was silent and his eyes didn't look like they were focusing. Nagi then realized that the boy has big, brown eyes.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?!" He asked, checking his body for any wounds.

The boy looked at him then at the lake. He stayed silent as he rubbed his eyes and forehead. "...I'm okay..." He finally answered, not looking at the two of them. He stood up, but then fell right back down.

"Don't push yourself, Pixie." Eliot said, landing on Nagi's head.

"...Sorry..." The boy muttered, starting to regain his normal paleness. He still wasn't looking at them.

"He has a name you know..." Nagi muttered. "Uh, what's your name?"

The young boy then looked up at Nagi and Eliot. He then muttered, "...Alexander..." He then asked, "What's your name, mister?"

Nagi smiled and said, "I'm Nagi Springfield, a member of the Fierymark guild! This is my partner, Eliot." He exclaimed, patting his partner's head.

"How did you end up here, Alex?" Eilt asked, looking at him worriedly.

He sighed as he faced the water. "...I can't remember much...but Master Saphira, I think, used her magic to send some my guild mates to another dimension, although I don't know which one..."

Eliot rubbed his chin and asked, "So how come you're still here?"

"I wasn't with the wizards who were fighting the dark guild. I'm only about eleven years old and I just recently gained my magic, so Master told me to go into hiding for now."

"I see...alright Alexander, since you said some of your guild mates were teleported, that means there are others that weren't, right?" Nagi asked.

"I-I think so...I'm not sure...I was just hiding underwater..." Alexander replied, starting to cry. "I'm so worried..."

He then patted Alex's back to comfort him. When he dried his tears, Nagi said, "Don't worry, we'll find them. Don't cry." He then lift Alexander to his back. "We'll protect you and your friends."

"Right! Nagi and I will be your guardians until we find them! Then after that, we can kick dark guild butts!" Eliot exclaimed, flying around while hitting an imaginary dark guild wizard.

With that, Alexander laughed a bit. "Thank you, Nii-San!" He exclaimed, smiling. "Neh, Fierymark's sure is amazing!"

"Of course it is! It'll become a great guild like Fairytail!" Nagi stated as he pumped fist in the air. Eliot nodded in agreement.

"Fairytail..." Alex muttered, thinking about Fiore's once weakest guild.

The Exceed Eliot then asked, "So, where's your guild, Alex?"

The young boy looked up to the flying cat. For a few moments, he stared at him. He then answered, "...I'm not so sure..."

"Eh?!" Nagi and Eliot shouted in unison, shocked. "Why?!"

Alex looked up and said, "Well, I've been underwater for quite some time, so I kinda forgotten where it is...exactly..." He then quickly added, "B-But I can still help you find it! I-I'm sorry for not being so helpful!"

"It's okay, Alexander!" Nagi immediately said, reassuring him. "We'll just take it slowly and carefully. That way, we won't miss anything."

Eliot sighed. "This is going to be troublesome..." He muttered under his breath. "Alright, let's go!" The trio then left. Although, it seems that Eliot is right.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The Master of Blackthorn walked back to the entrance of the cave, smirking. When he sat on his earthy throne, he noticed one of his crystal lacrimas glowing and beeping faintly. He slowly grabbed if and spun it on his index finger. He let it spin for awhile, letting the message delay for the moment. He sighed as he tossed it into the air. He caught it and shook it slightly. At that time, the lacrima stopped glowing and beeping.

"...Well? Have you called to send me in some good report?" He asked.

The spy answered, "Yes sir. It seems that Nagi Springfield will be arriving at that place in about thirty minutes."

"Hehe, good, very good..." Blackthorn's Master snickered, standing up and approaching the the other three lacrimas that have been used to watch the three separate search teams. "Well then, continue the good work, Raven. I'm counting on you."

"...Of course sir..." The communication was then cut off.

The Master of Blackthorn chuckled as he placed his communication lacrima down. He watched the three search teams from the lacrimas, especially Nagi's team. "...It's been ten years, hasn't it?" At that moment, he laughed maniacally, his evil laughs echoing through the cave.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Meanwhile, as Nagi and Eliot help Alexander find his guild mates, the other two teams were having a situation themselves.

For Kori and Luke, they once again faced a group of what seems to look like the Bloodromes they fought earlier on. Although, this time, these carnivorous creatures have a bigger body, sharper claws and a bright red crest that shows off.

"Hm, these things seem like the stronger version of Bloodromes...Bloodren, I think?" Luke muttered.

"I don't like the looks of this..." Kori said as she went into her battle stance. Both her and Luke were back-to-back with each other as they faced off the blood-thirsty Bloodrens.

Luke turned his head to face Kori. "Alright, here's what we're going to do..."

"Make it fast, 'cause I don't think these lizards don't want to wait long..." Kori stated as they both looked at the Bloodrens, their eyes and teeth set on tearing them apart.

"Okay, first, I'll stun them with my magic, and send them away with a huge tsunami wave." He said as he turned to face the Bloodrens. "The timing is crucial. I'm not sure how long they'll stay stunned...maybe about seven seconds or less."

Kori nodded as she then focused. Luke inhaled deeply, and at the same time, they both yelled, "Let's go!"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

At that moment, Jinsei and Orion were carefully passing through several traps like trip wire and hidden land mines.

"I was amazed that you're able to spot these, Orion." Jinsei stated as he avoided another trap.

Orion just smiled a bit and said, "I'm just really observant, that's all." He then looked ahead. "Judging by how good the traps were placed, I'm guessing we're near the base..."

"You're right, so we better be careful." Jinsei then hopped over a trip wire and dodged a land mine Orion warned him about. ("It's strange though. Even though Orion has a keen eye and very observant, he couldn't have seen the hidden land mines or the other traps so quickly...and, precisely...") He sighed silently as he stared at his team mates in front of him. He thought carefully until...

"Jinsei, ambush!" Orion shouted, moving towards the side to dodge several black knives.

The leader moved quickly and, just barely, avoided the surprise attack from hitting him. "What's going on? Are those...shurikens?"

Then, from somwhere, a female was laughing evilly. "Dummy, they're called Kunais! Ugh, just because a lot of people forgotten about ninja wizards that they forgot the names of our weapons..."

"I agree with you, Fifi-chan...it's rare for normal wizards and people to see our kind..." A boy's voice said.

"True, so true, Nexon-kun...well then, let's show them how strong we ninja wizards are!" At that time, Jinsei and Orion heard hissing noises. That's when they realized they were in the middle of a four-corner explosion trap.

"Explosives?!" Orion said shockingly.

("Not good...") Jinsei thought as he then quickly pushed himself and Orion to dodge it.

"So long, wizards!" The two dark guild wizards shouted in unison. At the very moment the hissing stopped, a giant explosion occurred in the middle of the forest.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Now then, for important announcements,**

**Sadly, I'll not be accepting OCs anymore...reason why is a secret...  
I don't feel very good and updating may take a while...  
I think I'll leave this black for the moment, until the right time comes...**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!**


	8. Unexpected

**Hello again, everyone. Okay, this update was fast because I seem to have a lot of free time at the moment. Anyway, I'll announce a few things later...just read away!**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The explosion caught the attention of everyone in the forest, including the other dark guild wizards and the Bloodrens. The ground shook as the aftermath of the sudden phenomenon. And then, everything calmed down.

Nagi looked at the sky, watching the smoke of the explosion rise to the heavens. He knew something was wrong, very wrong. he has to check it out fast. At that moment, Alexander came out of the bushes, carrying a bunch of fruits in his arms.

"Where have you been? I thought you forgotten something back at the lake?" Nagi asked, worried a bit. "And what's with the fruits?"

Alex passed the fruits to Eliot, who happily ate a few, said, "I'm sorry to make you worried, Nee-San. It's alright, I got it." He smiled and said, "And the fruits, they're a thank-you gift for Fierymark for helping Pixie's Forest."

Nagi sighed as he watched Eliot eat. "...I see..."

"Wat wus it?" Eliot asked through a mouth full of peaches. "Wut did yu levt at du lake?"

"It's a secret." He just answered him, smiling. He climbed onto Nagi's back and pointed to the smoke. "Nii-San, what happened over there?"

Nagi folded his arms and tilted his head, thinking. "Hmm, well, I'm guessing one of the search teams have activated a trap or something. I'm not sure which team is it though..."

Eliot landed on Nagi's head, his arms full with fruits. "If it's Jinsei's team, he'll be alright, right?" He asked, now concern.

"Well, whether it is Luke's team or Jinsei's team, they'll be okay. They're from Fierymark, anyway!" Nagi exclaimed.

"You're too confident..." Eliot grumbled.

"What was that?!"

"Nagi, Eliot, please stop fighting!" Alex cried out. "We're near Pixie's Forest base, so we have to hurry!"

The two partners looked at each. After staring each other for a few minutes, the sighed and nodded. "Alright, but just because Alex says so..." Eliot muttered.

Nagi grunted. "Fine." He then smiled at Alex. "Lead the way!" They then left.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"...Ugh..." Jinsei slowly stood up, almost falling back in the process. He looked around. His surrounding was destroyed and almost turned into a huge crater. Some trees are still burning while some fell over. The smoke continued to rise into the sky.

Jinsei coughed a bit and shouted, "Orion! Where are you, Orion!"

"Hehe, you're still alive..." The girl named Fifi landed in front of him. "Sorry, but it seems he's out for the count!"

"W-What do you mean?" Jinsei asked, trembling a bit. He didn't want to believe what she was saying.

In an instant, Fifi kicked him in the stomach, sending him to a tree. "Are you dumb or something? He's dead!" She smirked. "When our trap exploded, you tried your hardest to save yourself and your friend...too bad your efforts were futile!"

"She's right..." The boy named Nexon landed beside her, carrying Orion's body, although he seems to have some trouble with it.

Jinsei froze. He looked at his comrade's body, all bloody and his were in tatters. He let him die, he wasn't able to save him or something. "...N-No..."

"That's how we ninja wizards work...we'll kill anyone who stands in our way..." Fifi then smirked. "I guess we should kill you now..." She charged at Jinsei, but she suddenly stopped when the ground rumbled.

Nexon jumped onto a tree and shouted, "Let's get out of here!" Fifi just grunted and used a smokebomb. The both of them, along with Orion's body, disappeared.

Jinsei didn't know what was happening, but before he knew it, a huge wave carrying a bunch of what looked like Bloodrens was heading towards him. Luckily, Jinsei was able to dodge it just intime. At that moment, two people grabbed him and pulled him behind a tree.

"What?!"

"It's just us, Jinsei." Luke stated with Kori behind him. "What happened, where's Orion?!"

Jinsei stayed quiet. Nothing came out of his mouth as he remembered what Orion's body looked like when the two got him. "...He's..."

Kori looked at him, frowning. "...Jinsei...is he...dead?"

Luke gasped silently, looking at Kori then back at Jinsei. "...It can't be..." He clenched his fists. "...That Dark guild got one of us...there's no way I'll let them get away with this..."

("...Luke is always calm...this is the first time I saw him almost losing it...") Kori thought worriedly.

Jinsei stood up and clasped his shoulder. "...They won't, so just calm down, Luke." He then looked at the sky and said, "It's not safe here...we have to find Nagi and Eliot, fast!"

"...I guess so..." Luke inhaled deeply and said, "Still, Orion's death..." He then felt Kori nudging him a bit. He nodded. "Alright, let's find those two and think of a counterattack." The three of them left, their eyes filled with concern for their friends and anger for the dark guild.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Back at the enemy base, Fifi and Nexon returned, Orion's body placed limply on Nexon's shoulder.

"I see you two have returned...I've assumed that you have done your task?" The Master of Blackthorn said.

Nexon looked at Fifi then headed towards somewhere deeper into the cave. The Kunoichi Wizard then said, "Of course, Master. Although one has survived, I'm sure the entire team was and will be traumatized a bit by the loss of one of their comrades."

"Good...as I expected from the last two ninja wizards..." He said, smirking.

Fifi chuckled and said, "In this era, Nexon and I will make history...don't you ever forget that Master..."

"Of course, of course..." He said, looking back at his three lacrimas, which now became two. "It seems Raven is also doing a great job. They should be here soon..."

"I'll make preparations?" Fifi asked, suddenly standing on top of Blackthorn's Master's earth throne.

He stood up as he shook his head. "That won't be necessary...I'll welcome him myself. You should just help Nexon." She nodded and disappeared in an instant. As he walked up to the entrance of the cave, he said, "...Heh, you're really stupid, Aster. Do you think sending kids and teenagers will stop me and and my guild? Fat chance..." He then started chanting a spell.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Where do we go next, Alex?" Nagi asked, looking up at him.

The young boy closed his eyes, trying to remember. "...I think...we go pass the old tree with my guild's guild mark."

"Alright..." As they continued on, Nagi asked, "I've been meaning to ask you, Alex. Why did the dark guild start attacking your guild?"

Alexander stayed silent for a while. He the said, "...I'm not sure...I'm only a child and I just recently became a member, so I don't know much..."

Eliot hiccuped and said, "Maybe your guild has a treasure of some sort." He hiccuped again. "If it's like that, the dark guild must be pirates!" He hiccuped again. "Curse these hiccups!" He...hiccuped again.

"Did you eat a dragon fruit or something?" Nagi asked his partner.

"It's nothing, so don't mind me..." Eliot hiccuped again.

"Nagi, Eliot! I can see our destination!" Alex exclaimed, pointing towards a cave.

Nagi nodded. "Alright, let's go!"

As Nagi headed towards the cave, Eliot asked, "Shouldn't we get Jinsei's and Luke's team first?!"

"It's alright, they can find us!" He replied. He ran towards the cave, Eliot flying behind.

At that very moment, Jinsei, Luke and Kori saw Nagi and Eliot with a strange kid head towards a mysterious cave. Kori gulped and said, "I can feel powerful magical energy in there..."

"Nagi!" Jinsei shouted. "He can't hear us. We have to go after him."

Luke nodded and said, "We have to be careful. This might be another trap." The three of them then ran after Nagi and Eliot.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Oi! Any Pixies in here?!" Nagi shouted as he entered the cave. "Hello? Anyone home?"

Eliot whipped Nagi's face with his tail. "We have to be quiet! They could be sleeping!"

"Who's shouting?!"

"You are!"

"You too!"

"Welcome, Nagi Springfield." The two friends stopped arguing when they saw a man standing in front of him. He has long, white hair and a beard. For some reason, his eyes are closed and covered with bandages. He looked about over eighty years old, but he still has a muscular build. All he wore was a black robe and gray pants. He chest and feet were left bare.

Nagi grinned. "Thanks for the greeting. So, who are you, old geezer?"

He replied, "I am an acquaintance of Saphira. I am Zintri Banue, but if you like...you can call me Mr. Z." He said while smiling.

Eliot bursted out laughing. "Wahahaha! Mr. Z, classic! Wahahahahahaha!" He then added, "I can't take it anymore, wuhahahahahahaha!"

Nagi showed signs of wanting to laugh, but he held himself and said, "Alright, Mr. Z. By the way, how did you know my name?" He asked, oblivious to what was going on.

"Well..." Zintri started. "You mustn't really know at the moment." He then said, "How about we take walk down this cave? The members of Pixie's Forest are preparing something, so we mustn't bother them." He said as he clasped Nagi's shoulders.

Eliot's ears twitched, hearing something.

"Nagi! Eliot!"

"Strange...that sounded like Jinsei..." He muttered. He didn't realized that he was already alone. He saw that Nagi and Mr. Z already went ahead. "Hey! Don't leave me behind!" As he flew towards them, he thought, ("...Where did Alex go? Maybe he left to help the other Pixies.") He smiled and chased after the two.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Nagi, Eliot!" Jinsei shouted again.

"It's no use, Jinsei! They can't hear us." Luke stated.

Kori tried to enter the cave, but something stopped her from doing so. "Why can't we enter?"

Luke took a step back and looked at the cave's entrance. He felt something wasn't right about this. After a few minutes of thinking and concentrating, he said, "It's a barrier of some sort...it seems that the barrier is used to keeps outsiders out..."

Jinsei then said, "But if that's the case, how did Nagi and Eliot get in?"

"The one who created the barrier must have specially made this to keep us out and Nagi in." Luke concluded.

"Then...that means they're after Nagi?!" Kori asked, getting worried.

Like sighed. "I'm not sure...if they were after Nagi, they wouldn't attack Pixie's Forest, unless the guild itself has a treasure that the dark guild wanted..."

Jinsei grunted. "What is that dark guild thinking?! Why would they attack Pixie's Forest if they want Nagi, or vise-versa?!"

Luke then suddenly said, "Or maybe, it is both!"

"What do you mean both?" Kori and Jinsei asked in unison.

"This is what I thought..." He said. "They attacked Pixie's Forest to get Saphira to call for help, which is us. The enemy must've known that Nagi was in that guild. It's like they're using the destruction on Pixie's Forest as a lure for Nagi and ourselves. At the same time, when the Pixies were terribly hurt, the dark guild has a chance of stealing anything from the guild because the Pixies won't be able to fight back unless Master Saphira is with them or help comes."

Both Kori and Jinsei were in a state of shock. "Y-You really thought this through, Luke..." Kori muttered.

"T-That's amazing..." Jinsei added.

Luke immediately said, "I'm not sure it is correct though, but still, thanks." He then looked at the cave's entrance again. "First things first, we have to find a way to get through this barrier. I would have suggested using either mine or Jinsei's magic, but we don't want to destroy the place if it is Pixie's Forest guild base."

"I see you are having some trouble here."

The three were shocked at the sudden voice. When they looked behind themselves, they were a bit shocked. Five people were standing before them. "...N-No way!" They shouted in unison.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Okay, finished...this may be the shortest chapter yet excluding the first chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger and 'character death'...some things, though, are not what they seem in this chapter...**

**Announcement time! First of all, the 'Pixie Rescue' arc will end soon, so I have to think of another idea for the next arc. This is where you readers come in. I would like to hear your ideas for the next arc, and I'll pick which one would be the next arc! If none were submitted, then I'll just have to think it myself...send it by PM!**

**Second, it seems updating would be a little faster, thanks to my free time.**

**Lastly, I'll leave this blank until the right time comes...**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!**


	9. Hidden Treasure? An Accident?

**Hello, everyone. This is another story chapter presented by yours truly! Important announcements will be, of course, announced later! Read away~**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Nagi and Zintri walked down the dark tunnel. Eliot seems to be following behind, admiring the cave walls. "Nice..."

"What's so pretty about the earth walls? They're just made of earth." Nagi muttered, weirded out by Eliot's sudden fetish for walls.

"Not its appearance...it's material..." He replied as he touched the cave's wall. "The earth is so warm and smooth, like real concrete!"

Nagi sighed as he continued looking around. It's nothing but earth and rocks, so what's so special about it? He looked at Zintri, "Mr. Z, where are we going?"

He just smiled in an eerie way. Nagi kept on thinking that the man was weird on so many levels. He still doesn't know what guild he's from. All he knows at the moment are his name and his relationship with the Master of Pixie's Forest. He sighed again, having no idea where they were heading. They continued their walking when Eliot suddenly...

"Wow...pretty..." Eliot cooed as Nagi looked at what he was looking at. He was then amazed at what he saw.

"Bejeweled walls?!" That's right, at certain parts of the cave there are bejeweled walls, like where they are now. No matter where Nagi looked, he can always see a shimmering ruby, diamond, crystal and many more. "This is the first time I've entered a cave with crystal walls."

"That's not all..." Zintri muttered, making Nagi and Eliot curious on what's coming next. It seems that the farther they go, the more exciting and weirder it gets for the partners. Along the way, they saw a huge blue mushroom hanging from the ceiling. Eliot tried to eat it, but it was hard as a rock. Further down, they met a real life pixie, so they thought, which was actually just a dragonfly. At the very end, you'll be surprised.

"What the heck?!" Nagi and Eliot shouted in unison. As the three of them arrived at the end of the cave, there was something you can't explain so well without a wide vocabulary. There were jewels covering the earth walls which shimmer at the streak of sunshine. In the middle of the room, there were five pillars forming a circle around a gigantic tree. The tree seems to be emmitting some kind of mystical aura that can lure almost anything to it. Instead of leaves, the branches hold what seems to like raindrops.

Zintri grinned as he said, "Saphira told me the name of this place...'Crystale Fortuna'..." The three of the looked around the said area. Eliot tried to pick one jewel out of its wall, but it was slippery that he bumped into one of the white, marble pillar.

"Ouch...hm?" The Exceed examined the pillar from every angle. "Hey, Mr. Z! What is this? What's it for?"

"That, my dear cat, is one of the five pillars that protects Pixie's Forest's guild and it's surroundings. If one was to be destroyed, a portion of the forest will die."

"I see...wait, how did you know that?!" Eliot was feeling suspicious now.

Zintri smiled at him and said, "Saphira told me so...when I visited her before the dark guild attacked her guild."

Nagi walked around and saw several markings on the ground. They seem to be created by wizards from long time ago. He touched one that, in a way, looked like a grim reaper. "Awesome...can you tell me what are these for, Mr. Z?"

Again, Zintri smiled and answered, "Those are the ones that helps Saphira see the future."

"The future..." Nagi looked back at the carving he was touching. There are more carvings than that, like one that looks like the sun, some looking like strange animals, and some that Nagi can't describe very well.

"Okay...I don't get it..." Eliot flew to Nagi and Zintri. "If this Lady Saphira can predict the future, how come she wasn't able to predict the dark guild's attack?"

"Maybe she can only predict when she's in this room. She might not have come to this place on the day before the dark guild." Nagi guessed.

The Exceed tilted his head in confusion. "...This is getting wacky..." He flew towards the top of a tree and sat on it. He looked at one of the clear rain-drop-like leaves and asked, "So what are these for this time?"

At this, Zintri smirked. He didn't answer immediately as he walked out of the cave-room. Nagi saw this and shouted, "Hey, where are you going, Mr. Z?!" But he received no answer as his figure disappeared into the tunnel's darkness. "Well...that was rude..." Nagi muttered as he whistled for Eliot. "Let's go, bud! We're following Mr. Z!"

"What?! He just walked out on us! He didn't even answer my question about the things on this tree." He ranted as he flew to Nagi, obviously angry.

"I know...something is strange about it..." He said as he looked at Eliot. "I mean, he knows a lot about this place...plus, what was he doing here?"

The Exceed looked around and muttered, "Maybe he's a spy?"

"...I'm not sure, but we can say for sure without any evidence..." Nagi replied as he crossed his arms and tilted his head. "Hm...well, we just have to ask Alex about the guy."

At this, Eliot laughed nervously. "Ehehe...well, that's going to be a problem..."

"Why?" The young boy asked.

"Uh...he's...not with us..." He finally answered as Nagi looked around. "He must have went somewhere without us knowing..."

Nagi just looked around, a bit shocked, and sighed. "Well, we can't ask him now...so, I guess we should just stalk Mr. Z." He turned to Eliot, who nodded, and began following Zintri.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Zintri, at the meantime, was walking to a place who knows where. At that time, he met the Raven. At first, he was a bit shocked, since the spy surprised from behind, but after a while, he smirked. "You did a great job, leading that wizard here."

The spy had an expressionless face. "Well, you did pay Raventale generously...so I'm doing my best to return the favor." Raven then looked at Zintri. "What are you planning to do with Nagi Springfield?"

Zintri chuckled as he placed his hand on an earth wall. "...You'll find out soon enough..." He replied, grinning evily as he punched the wall with tremendous strength, causing a moderate earthquake inside the cave.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"...Do you even know where we're going, Eliot?" Nagi asked, uncertain. He and Eliot were looking for Zitnri, but they lost him. Now, they seem...lost.

"We're not lost, okay?! I'm just having trouble remembering!" Eliot ranted violently, now mumbling something. After a few minutes, Eliot turned to Nagi. "...Where are we?"

The young Mage face-palmed his forehead and shouted, "Why are you so-!" Before he could finish what he was saying, he was cut off by a sudden rumbling of the ground. "W-What?!"

Eliot felt dizzy from the shaking and lied down on Nagi's head. "I...don't...feel too good...ugh..." He muttered, his eyes becoming swirly.

Nagi leaned on one of the walls for support, slightly dizzy. The rumbling then stopped after approximately ten minutes. After recovering,the two partners looked around and noticed somethings have changed. "Uh...Eliot? Did you notice anything...different?"

The Exceed looked at his partner. "What do you mean?" Nagi then showed him their surroundings, which made Eliot's jaw dropped. "Eh?! This can't be!" He yelled, flying around hysterically.

"Calm down, Eliot!" Nagi shouted, trying to catch him.

He began wailing as he shouted, "How can I calm down if we're...TRAPPED?!" The cries of a Neko continued.

The young Mage sighed and muttered. "...I just hoped he'll stop by the next chapter..."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Okay, first of all, I'm terribly sorry for not updating, even though I did tell you all that I'll be updating faster. Really. Sorry.**

**Now I'm twice as sorry for making this chapter short...I've got work to do, and it seems that it's taking a lot of my time. Really. Truly. Sorry.**

**Now then, I've got a poll, and for the readers, please vote if you like. I'm making a decision, so vote away.**

**I'm still sorry, but now I'll be updating less often, but I'm going to do my best. Really. Truly. Terribly. Sorry.**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!**


	10. Escaped or Died?

**I'm back from the Dead! Nope, just kidding, I'm back from a long hiatus. This chapter will be short, so I'm sorry in advance.**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Waah!"

"Would you please shut up?!"

"How could I when we're trap?!

"Be quiet! I'm thinking."

"Since when do you think?!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Nagi and Eliot continued to argue, raising their voices each time. They have been going on about it for thirty minutes now, and they both don't seem to have any desire to back down form the other. "So how you going to gouts out of here, Nagi?" Eliot a finally asked in a calm tone, though his ears twitched with irritation.

The young lad looked around, hitting his fist into his palm lightly. His eyes then laid upon early boulder that blocked their path. He smirked lightly, taking his right arm back slightly, a silver magic circle forming. "Stand back, neko." In a swift action, his fist hit the boulder in a strong impact. "White Dragon's Punch!" And with that, pieces of rock rubbles flew straight-away, the boulder collapsing and causing another earthquake.

"What did you do, Nagi?!" Eliot asked in a petrified voice, hanging onto a rock stalagmite, which fell onto the ground and bringing Eliot with him.

Nagi held onto the earth wall as he watched earth above them begin to crumble apart. In an instant, he raced towards to his partner, grabbed him before another earth stalagmite hit him and ran out of their earthy confinement. The small prison then collapsed.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

From his hidden lair, Zintri watched the vision lacrima with evil delight. In the vision lacrima, the earth prison of Nagi Springfield and his flying cat partner collapsed above them, squishing the daylights out of those Fierymark wizards. He smirked, taking the lacrima in hand and spinning it around. "Hm...your time has ended. There's no way that the kid will be alive after that." At that time, Fifi and Nexon appeared suddenly in front of him, kneeling and all.

"Master, we've done our duty." Fifi began, lifting her head slightly. She then smirked. "Nexon was a great help."

Zintri chuckled as he stood up and walked over towards Nexon. And then, he patted him on the head, ruffling his hair. "Good work. It seems you're trying to make up for the little mistake you did earlier."

The Neko boy just inhaled sharply and gave a weak smile. "Yes, Master...this is to make up for it."

"Oh, dear boy, having a Druid like you is always helpful. Keep out the good work." Zintro stated as he walked away from the two. After a moment, he turned to look at them. "You two are a step closer to bringing your kind back to its glory days." Fifi and Nexon looked at each other and nodded, then disappeared. Zintri walked back to his earth thtone and sat down. He looked at one of the lacrimas and have one of them take a sight of the things happening now in the Fierymark Guild. As always, they're having a drunken fight. He chuckled at this. "Poor Aster, having to watch over these fools. Now...he lost his little white dragon." He laughed evilly, his voice echoing through the cave.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Okay, so I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I'll be sure to make the next great Next time!**


End file.
